The Thieves
by iwannaread000
Summary: Being a thief is hard, and finding a girl that would like a Spriggan is much tougher. sigh My daily life as a thief. well, the only thief that really steals here on Alfheim. OC's people.. OC's.. Main characters will surely appear on this fic but mainly focused on the OC's.
1. A Girlfriend Candidate?

I ONLY OWN THE OC's THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

* * *

LINK START!

Log in: *********

Password: *********

* * *

"Stop you thief!"

"Stop? Have you lost your mind!? Was there ever a thief that stopped when it was told do so?"

"You damn Spriggan! You dare mock me!? Just you wait till I catch you!"

"Catch me? Will you even see me after this? ~chant~"

"That's a smoke screen spell! Everyone fly! Avoid getting caught inside the smoke screen!"

After chanting the spell, I quickly raise my hand and release a smoke that engulfs the entire area around me. And just as I expected, they activated there wings and flew upward and waited for me to come out of the smoke on the front.

'And you call yourself a Sylph commander? Too predictable and while the smoke screen is still in effect, I'll just slowly sneak back to Sylvian. A thief shall never be satisfied till he gets what he wants.'

~Above the smoke screen~

"Damn, where did that Spriggan go? Keep your eyes open for that little thief!"

"Sir! There he is! His going back to Sylvian."

"What!? He still wants to steal some more!? Hurry! Follow him! Don't let him do what he wants!"

'~looks behind~ Wow, they sure fly fast. I guess they aren't called the fastest race for nothing. Now let's try and see if you can figure this little scheme of mine.'

I quickly speed up, maneuvered every corner with ease, readied my wings and used the skill **Wall Run **on a big building of the Sylphs Capital, Sylvian.

'My target should be right over….. that window.'

"He's getting ready to fly! Mages! Start your chant on the homing spells! Make sure to give him everything you got!"

'Let's see if you can get away with this you cocky thief.'

As I run to the wall, I took a glimpse and saw the flying Sylph guards chanting some spells.

'That spell, that looks like a homing spell. Sheesh, people these days are so uptight, a thief can't even do his job in peace.'

I ran above the wall and as I reach the 2nd window, I quickly chanted the smoke screen spell and another spell right after I finish chanting the first one. As I finished chanting, my surroundings was engulf on smoke that's when I started my 2nd spell.

'This should do the trick.'

The Sylph Guards who were chasing me continued chanting their spells. When my spell was released they all move back and waited for me to appear. Not too long after, I gushed out of the smoke and flew directly towards them with great speed. With my speed I quickly passed them but the spells they chanted was finished and homed themselves to me.

The spells shot through to every part of my body. Those were not enough to kill me but those were not ordinary homing spells, it was equip with a paralyze dust. It quickly paralyzed my whole body, preventing it to move.

The Sylph guards quickly moved towards my falling body and catching me before reaching the ground.

"We got you now you little ….. This… this is... YOU DAMN THIEF! We've been Trick!"

The General quickly looked back towards the smoke and observed as the smoke slowly disappeared.

"Tsskk! One of these days, Spriggan, one of these days!"

The Spriggan disappeared; the one they caught was only an illusion. The illusion slowly deteriorated to a black smoke.

"~grin~ That was fun. I should do that more often. Now, let see if my sources are right the ring should be displayed right over, their."

I moved towards the small table at the side of the room and saw a ring placed on top of it. After checking it I hurriedly placed them in my inventory. I was ready to go back but saw a glimpse of what I think is the leader of the entire Sylph, Sakuya.

She was sleeping on the main table of the room, the only reason I could think of was she must've log out or she must have really fallen asleep inside the game?

"They were right, she really is hot. ~turned around~ Man, I would like her to be my girlfriend."

"Sure, I'll be your girlfriend."

I quickly turned around and saw Sakuya already awake, or was she even as sleep this whole time and just by coincidence woke up when I was about to leave or was she only pretending to sleep? Well either way, I could see that she was clearly awake now and stared at me with a smile.

" ~Pretending to be Shock face~ Re-really?"

"Yes, only if you show me your face and returned that ring to me."

"Hmm… I'll pass showing you my face but why the ring? This could be our engagement ring you know. I could give you one of my rings too just to be fair."

"That ring that you just stole is quite rare; it's one of top 10 legendary rings on this game. It was gained by a group of Elite Sylphs from a special quest from the floating Castle Aincrad. But I guess you must've already known that, right?"

"WHAT!? Really? This is one of the T10 legendary rings!? I never knew that!"

"You must be joking, I never heard of a thief not knowing what their stealing."

"You're looking at one right now. I only follow what my sources tell me."

"Hahaha, your quiet funny Mr. Thief."

"Ohh really? You're the first one to say that to me ~fake cry~ sob, your making me cry."

"Oho, you're also saying you have fragile feelings?"

"Hey, hey, if you're trying say I'm gay, I'm not. I'm quiet straight."

"Then I'll also be straight, tell me."

"Wow, your serious face is quiet cute too. So, what is it?"

"What's the reason behind the mystery of your unseen name? And how could you steal people's items in this game? And from what I heard, your illusion spells are quiet strong and especially your chanting speed."

"Woowoo… One at a time, one at a time, I'm not a machine that could answer every question I hear."

"Haha.. sorry, I just got carried away.. Then I'll start with the first one. How can you make your name unseen to other players? A high observation skill should be able to let you see the name of any person but why aren't yours visible? Are you using some kind of spell or is it an item?"

"Before that, why should I answer your question again? Am I being interrogated? Shouldn't I be captured first before being asked?"

"Isn't just right to ask questions to a thief? And if you want me to be your girl, you got to tell me all the secrets that your little body is keeping."

"…..You got a point but am I really that small to be called little? I mean, this is the natural height for us Spriggan for God sake. But I guess you don't care about that huh.

"Frankly, no."

" ~sigh~ Then I guess its fine. Let me think..hmm... No comment."

" ~irritated~ what?"

"I said No comment."

"~sigh~ Then the next question. How could yo…."

Before Sakuya could finish her question, I quickly answered. I mean, I already know the question, and the answers for her first and the second are exactly the same.

"No comment."

"Are you being serious here? Quit the 'No Comment' act and answer me seriously."

"Oh I am being serious, quite serious actually."

"Then are you planning on not answering my final questions?"

"hmm. No, I'll answer your last question."

" ~stare~…. You better not be joking."

"Ohh no, like I said to you, I'm quite serious. I planned to not answer any question but since you're such a beauty I'll reconsider."

" ~laugh~ You're the weirdest thief I have ever seen. I think I really fell for you now, Mr. Thief."

"Ohh, then, will you be my official girlfriend?"

"It depends on how you answer my last two questions."

"Ohh, I can't wai…. Wait a minute… since when did it became 2 questions?"

"Since just now, is there a problem? I could give you a kiss as a reward, if you answer my last 2 questions seriously."

"Se-se-seriously!?"

She smiled and winked at me.

"ooooohh! What kind of guy wouldn't like that kind of offer! Fire away Sakuya-sama."

"Heh, then should I start now? "

I nodded.

"Then, are you using an item for your spells to be stronger?"

Nodded.

"What kind of item?"

"It's not an item but an accessory."

"What's the name of that accessory?"

"Sorry, that I can't answer."

"Why? Didn't you said.."

"I did but, asking that is like someone asking you your three sizes. And of course as a girl you wouldn't just answer it directly, right?"

" ~blush~ Then I understand."

" ~smile~ say, what are your three sizes Sakuya-sama?"

"Sorry, that I can't answer."

" ~laugh~ Thought so, well I tried."

"Shall we continue?"

"Sure. But this is the final question.. okay?"

"Okay, okay, then, what's the use of stealing that ring, it could only be used to strengthen your magic by 3% and if it's worn by a Sylph the effect will change to 10%. Why bother stealing something useless for a Spriggan or any other race other than us, Sylphs? It's also no use selling it either, if someone saw that ring being worn then that person shall be marked as criminal and be hunted down even if he/she is a renegade."

' ~sweat drop~ that was a long question… So what you're asking is, what will I do with this ring?"

"Yes, and not just that ring. I know that you've been into 5 territories stealing the ring they got from that special quest. "

" ~sigh~ the truth is, I don't know anything. Like I said a while ago, I only follow what my sources tell me."

"And you just do what they tell you to do?"

"Pretty much and the pay is good to."

"I see that your just one of those people who follows anything as long as you're getting paid."

I was lost in thoughts after hearing those words. I slowly walked towards the window. I noticed that the breeze was so nice. I took a deep breath and exhaled it. That's when I decided to tell her something important.

"Must be nice; always watching this kind of view from up here and feeling this wonderful breeze at the same time."

I noticed that Sakuya was still waiting for me to say anything.

"But you know Sakuya, there are things that are better seen from bellow. You could see the true colors of each person's heart and you could also tell the difference between a common thief and...me."

I opened my menu, sends a friend request to Sakuya and said,

"Please don't tell anyone about me and don't worry, I'll return this ring in 3 months. If ever I won't return it to you after 3 months then you can spread my name and that recorder of yours. ~smile~"

"You want me to trust you? And when did you notice the recorder?"

" ~nodded~ I noticed it halfway through our conversation. Oh yeah, are you still up for it?"

"For what?"

"You know, being my girlfriend?"

" ~smile~ you're really the weirdest thief I have ever met."

"So is that a yes?"

"Slow your horses their lover boy, I'll answer you after you give me back that ring."

" ~faking a sad face~ then I guess this is good bye for now my princess, or should I call you queen? Which do you prefer? Well anyway, see yeah.

"So your name is Xayne?"

Before leaving the room, I look at Sakuya one last time and answered her question,

"Yes, and I wish the next time we met it'll be on a date. Just PM me if you need something. See yah ~wink~ ."

I left the room using the front door. Weird right? A thief using a front door but I guess I'm not a normal thief anymore. After closing the door, I quickly equip the invisible robe and left the Sylph territory.

'Finally, another unusual request finish. I wonder if I with this, I could finally have… a girlfriend.'


	2. The Mech and Cat

**I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS AND SOME ITEMS AND WEAPONS THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"I'm back. Man that was exhausting."

"What took you so long?"

"Oh, I just had a little chat with the lords of the Sylphs."

"You mean '_that_' Sakuya chatted with you?"

"Yep, 'that' Sakuya."

"And let me guess, you tried to hit on her."

"You're making me looks like a total fool for love Mitch, and how can you say that? You don't even know the real me?"

"Oh I do, as a matter of fact I know more about you than you know yourself."

" ~smile~ okay, okay you win."

Yep, Mitch knows me pretty well. You're probably thinking who Mitch is right? Well, she's a Leprechaun and also known as the Meister Schmied or in English, the Master Blacksmith.

She was the apprentice of the lord of the Leprechaun but after 4 months of being the apprentice she became too skilled and she surpassed him. It was also that time that her master gave her that title.

But not too long after, something happened that made her became an exile.

* * *

"So, how did it go?"

"Hmm?"

"The courting, did she say yes?"

" ~grin~"

" ~eyes wide open from surprise~ N-No way? Are you serious?"

"Yes, she accepted."

"Really!? This is a chance to celebrate! MUST…CALL..EVERYONE!"

I saw her tapping her menu list hastily, and probably going through all her contacts and messaging everyone. That's when I continued talking with a smirk on my face. It should be fun looking at her angry face, or so I thought.

"She accepted my friend request!"

I noticed her stopping right after I said those words.

" ….. Come again?"

"I said she accepted my frie.. Ouch!"

Before I could finish, Mitch swing her favorite weapon towards me, a freaking +10 forged mace. Her weapon is one of the best forge weapons I have ever seen. A lot of players have been bugging her to sell it to them; they even tried forcing her into giving it to them.

What makes her _mace_ popular is the extra passive skill it possesses. It has a 30% chance to triple the damage dealt. Amazing right? And the parameter of the weapon is beyond belief for a forge weapon. It's now considered as one of the Legendary Weapons in Alfheim.

She's the only Leprechaun I have ever seen being in the front lines on clearing the dungeons on the floating castle Aincrad.

When I say front lines, I meant that she can hold out a fight with a dungeon boss.

"What was that for Mitch!?"

"Why don't you ask that to yourself?"

"God, I lost almost half of my HP."

"If you don't want that happening again then you better think first who you're gonna prank and what do you mean almost half of your HP? You clearly dodge that."

"I got gazed and that's still not enough reasons for you to use that OP Mace on me."

"Want another shot and without dodging this time?"

"No Way!"

I said those words while forming a cross with both my hands and then whispered.

'Who would want that you Sadistic Girl!'

She quickly glared at me, showing that she heard it and her face turns evil, I don't know how she did it but it really did. I shook the fear off from Mitch's scary face and kneeled towards a wall.

"So…"

"So? So, what?"

"Did she PM you since you added her?"

OH MY GOD! Now that she mentioned it, Sakuya haven't PM'ed me since I added her and it was 3 days ago. After leaving Sylvian, I made a prediction, which I clearly forgot, that after 15 minutes she would try and ask me some things. Squeezing some answers to her list of questions.

Now it made me think that maybe she just doesn't care. Guess she deleted my name on her friends list. Or maybe she's still thinking on how to ask me or.. maybe she reported me?

Hmm. Nah, the first two has a 40% chance of happening but the other one has 20% chance of happening.

But still, thinking about those things just made me feel …. depressed.

'Cupid! Please shoot me with that arrow of yours! …oh wait; it's the other way around… Cupid! Please shoot a girl to fall in love with me! Please! I'm begging you.'

"What are you doing kneeling in the corner?"

" ~sigh~ A popular girl like you shall never understand how I feel Mitch."

" ~Grin~ I never knew that you could give such an amazing complement."

"You wish and you know the meaning of what I said."

"I know, and aren't you popular in the same way?"

"We're different; no girls will ever adore a mask wearing thief. And as for you…Ms. Meister Schmied, you've been very popular with both boys and girls alike. And the Leprechauns worship you like a god while my race thinks of me as a bad role model and what's worse..."

"What's worse?"

"….no, never mind."

"Well, you have to admit, no one would ever like a thief and I told you the consequences of this job."

After hearing that, I got mad and shouted,

"You never told me about not being able to find a girlfriend!"

And what do you think Mitch did after hearing me shout in front of her? She holds both my shoulders, tightens her grip and …. Yes, you win a million Mithril Yurudo if you thought of this, she kick my golden treasures between my legs!

OUCH! That will surely hurt IRL. BUT! BUT! Thanks to my own reflexes I was able to block her knee with my own knee. I'm VERY SURE I would have died if it would have hit.

Just think, if this was the real world then not a single guy's Dragon Balls would be safe. Well, thank God it isn't.

Mitch grin evilly, I don't know why she's angry anymore. Is it because I shouted at her face or is it because she missed hitting her target twice in just a single conversation or …. is it both?

"But I clearly told you that you're going to be hated and how is not being able to find a girlfriend my fault? Why don't you just admit that you're a late bloomer Xayne? Everyone in the guild already knows that you are. But, if you still blame me I could try and fix it."

She finish with a killing intent at the end and her mace on her hand, it's like she's telling me to try and shout again and I'll surely get hit for real this time.

"Whatever, can't back out now, can't i?"

I sighed real hard, it's my lost again. I can never win in any argument against her. And as always she finishes with an innocent looking evil smile while saying,

"Nope, you can't."

* * *

There was silence; Mitch continued doing what she was doing before I arrive and I sit on the couch, turning the VTV on. If you're wondering what's VTV is, Virtual Television. Weird right? Believe it or not, they actually updated the patch of this game and made Alfheim's very own TV stations.

The programs are commonly focused on what's happening on this game though. The top news is usually about the front lines from Aincrad, Alfheim Online's incoming events, the top group (guild) and some random stuff.

I pressed and pressed the remote, changing from channels to channel and stop at a certain channel. I was shocked, I hurriedly called Mitch, which she hurriedly stop what she was doing and came to me asking,

"What? What? What happened?"

I didn't answer her and just pointed at the television with shock still visible at my face.

"I'm here today at Ygdrassil to report about the sudden meeting of the Lords of each race that was called by the Salamander's Lord, Mortimer. It is said that the topic of this meeting is about the … ah .. here they are. The 9 Lords are appearing."

The crowd was howling, clapping, cheering and whistling as the Lords seated in their respective seats except for one. It was Mortimer, as always seeing him even from the television makes my blood boils.

I gritted my teeth while squeezing my weapon tightly; I would have used my weapon to destroy the television if it wasn't for Mitch touching my shoulder.

But Mitch wasn't comforting me and I didn't stop wanting to destroy the television because Mitch woke me up from my agitation. It was because I saw Mitch's expression. 'Pure hatred from the bottom of her heart' that's what she said before.

Yes, this isn't the first time this happened. It's actually the 5th time and the reason for it is kept a secret within our group. It's a banned topic and should never, ever be brought up.

My hate for him was shallow than Mitch's hatred for him.

I took Mitch's hand and guided her to her room. After guiding her to her room I quickly returned to the couch and continued watching the news.

Even if I hated him I couldn't stop watching, for I have other things to worry about.

It's rare for the 9 Lords to gather and on top of that it seems like they're gonna' make an announcement.

The crowd was still being loud until Mortimer raised his hand to silence them.

"Good evening my dear players. You must be wondering on what we, the 9 Lords, were discussing during our meeting. We usually don't tell the crowd about this but this time is an exception. We decided to hold a competition between guilds or groups, the best of the best. Any guild/group can participate, no exemptions. The winner shall receive this ring."

The spectators Ohh'ed and Wow'ed at what they saw. Mortimer was showing the image of the most powerful ring in all of Alfheim. It gives +10% to all stats and has an extra passive skills. Yes, skills. 5% chance to activate ice attack, 5% chance to activate fire attack, and a 5% chance to activate lightning attack.

Yes, that's the passive skills it has and that's why players call it the** Elemental Ring**.

"The competition will be held at the new arena in the first floor of Aincrad. More info will be given to you shortly."

As Motimer leaves the stage with the other lords a new Salamander showed up and spoke.

"Registrations can be done through online or through the website. You can register at your home town or at Yggdrasil's capital, Aarun. A guild that participates must have a 5 active people and 1 to 3 substitutes. No level or status on the game requirements. A Lord of any of the 9 race can enter with his/her guild/group. Registration will only be open, 5 days before the tournament. Any further questions will be answered by your registrar. Thank you."

After the Emcee spoke, a group of Salamanders flew above the crowd and bombarded a lot of flyers. Talk about loitering. But I guess no one minded that other than me.

Now that the program was done, all I have to do is to wait for a certain someone's message.

* * *

10 minutes after the announcement, I was already sitting at the table and checking some news on the paper. I could have just continued watching the VTV but, I wouldn't want to see Mortimer's face twice in one day.

It has been three days since I went to steal from Sakuya, or should I say, borrowed. During my absence, a lot of things have been happening without me knowing. I scanned the paper, looking for a certain article and there it is on the second page.

"A guild under the control of the Lord of the Salamander, Mortimer, won the bout against the Imp's for the ownership of the 'Elemental Ring'."

"The Imp's guild almost won but was overpowered when Salamanders strongest Warrior, General Eugene, showed up. The battle was yadah yadah, blah blah blah.."

'Guess it happened yesterday, and to think it's only been hiding at Aarun all these time.'

Once again I sighed, I sighed way too much these days, especially during or after doing these tasks.

'I wonder if I'm the only one who hasn't completed 6 tasks yet. Well if it's those trollers then I guess…'

Just as I wondered those thoughts a player entered our guild house. It was a player hiding its face with a cape and a mask. It would have been a mystery if it weren't for a spiral tail with black spots all over.

"~sigh~ and here I am waiting for a message from someone but receives the person itself."

"Don't talk like you own this guild Xayne."

"Hahaha, what's with the attitude Boss? Were some dog's chasing you?"

Yes, the person that just came in is our boss or our guild leader. Her name was Disa, but we like to call her 'The Queen'. You'll know the reason sooner or later.

She's a Caithsaith. She's the brain of our group and the one that gives us our individual tasks. Like me and Mitch, she was also exiled from her race, though it's only because she wanted to.

While it's still early and I feel like talking, I'll tell you her weapon.

Actually, she has two weapons.

**Frozen Thorns** and **Fiery Fist**

She acquired these two are drops from a single event. Well to be more precise, she only acquired the Frozen Thorns from event and received the Fiery Fist from Mitch.

It was an event for a guild. Mitch got the final attack bonus from the other boss while Disa from the other.

Frozen Thorns is a pair of Katar and Fiery Fists is a pair of Cestus. Each of them has its own unique effects.

* * *

"Disa, here."

I handed her the ring that I got from Sakuya, and that's the end of this tasks. She accepted it, placed it on the guilds inventory and said her farewell.

Guess she's logging off no….

WAIT WHAT!?

"Hey! Wait Disa! That's it!? You just got back and now you're logging out? You won't even ask me what happened during my task?"

"Why do you think I came earlier than the others?"

"Ahh, you got to use the bathroom?"

She twitches when I said the word 'bathroom'. I guess I hit the jackpot? I expected her to retort with words but instead, she chanted a spell, a summoning spell.

'CRAP, this is bad. I got to get out of here quick!'

But before I could run, a bee appeared out of nowhere. But this bee isn't like any other common monster. It was a Black Queen Bee. A class S tamed monster that's only acquired by a high level Caitsaith.

Shit just got real! Why am I so unlucky today? I just got free from Mitch's fury and now I got to deal with piss off 'The Queen'. The reason she's piss is still a mystery to me though.

'God, why are women so difficult to understand?'

I was shaking nonstop. A class S tamed monster in front of me and a piss off Guild Leader behind me. And to make it worse, the tamed bee summoned some annoying class C Red Bees.

Yes, annoying. They might not be a strong enemy but their ability is quite annoying. You wanna know why? It's because after defeating them, they self-destruct. Yes, self-destruct. You'll be fine if you can move back fast enough before being caught on the explosion but what if they swarm around you?

If you're thinking using an AOE magic or like killing them one by one and waiting for an opportunity to escape then don't.

Because, when a single Red Bee explode it'll chained to the other Red Bees around it and explode immediately. Yes, Im-Me-Di-ate-ly!

And now, she summoned it here, on her very own guild house. Well, the furniture's are immortal object so they'll be fine…I think.. they are.. right? The furniture in the guild house are quite expensive… and if they are actually broken then she won't make me pay all of them right?

Crap, she will! I have to stop her!

"H..hey Disa, s…stop this already, I… It's my fault s…so, let's stop n..now.. okay?"

Disa is still enraged. I could clearly feel it. She's releasing this wavy red angry aura or something.

'This is it, I can't believe I'm gonna die at my own guild house. And it'll take all my fortune to buy back or repair all of these furniture's! I'm so unlucky.'

I was ready. I mean, like I can do anything else. I have my principles to never kill a girl. Yes, I can't kill a girl but I can hurt them though. But still, it's not like hurting the tamer will make the tamed monster to disappear, you have to actually kill the tamer to do that.

I kneeled. Ready to receive divine Disa punishment. Close my eyes and waited.. and waited.. and waited?

'What's taking her so long?'

When I opened my eyes, she was gone. I looked around and saw nothing, not even those Red Bees or the Black Queen Bee.

'Did she just …'

I quickly checked my friend list and saw that Disa has already logged off.

'She really did.'

I don't know if I should feel relief for being alive or angry for being left alone.

"Ohh.. I forgot to ask her something… ~breath~ maybe next time."

* * *

Story about the other members next chapter.


End file.
